Character Profiles
by Sarah310592
Summary: This is where I will be posting basic character profiles for any original character I create.
1. Doctor Who OC - Astra Nyx

**Name Parents Chose:** Stella Kappa

**Self Chosen Name**: Astra Nyx (She picked her name at the age of 100)

**Age at the beginning of the story:** 897 (2 Years younger than the Doctor)

**Eye colour**: Pale Green eyes with brown tinges around the pupil

**Build:** Tall and Slim, with a slight hour glass figure

**Height:** 5"8

**Skin colour:** Olive tone

**Describe face**: Oval face

**Hair colour:** Brunette (Natural brown)

**Hair description:** Long Brown hair that goes down to her waist

**Actress:** Kristen Kreuk

**Eyesight:** No Problems but does sometime like to where glasses when she is reading mainly because the Doctor told her she looked cute in them once and she likes the fact that they make her look brainy (she likes to wear an Earth lab coat for the same reason).

**Style of clothing:** Comfy and Practical.

**Personality traits:**

Adventurous, she wants to see the entire Universe and learn everything it has to offer.

Awkward, she is not used to people willingly touching her in an affectionate manner so has a tendency to tense and flinch if she is caught by surprise.

Curious, she is a naturally very curious person to the point where she can be described as child like. She likes to be able to understand everything and has a habit of getting herself into a bit of a mess because her curiosity gets the better of her.

Honest, she has a tendency to be brutally honest but never in a mean way she tries to word her honesty in a nice way while still getting what she wants to say across.

Innocent, despite being neglected from a young age she is very naïve in her general nature, she still tries to see the best in people and doesn't often see other peoples failings only what she must have done to make them like that.

Insecure, She has been shot down and disregarded so many times in her life that she has a very low self image and often doesn't see how brilliant she really is.

Intelligent, she is VERY smart but doesn't often see how brilliant she is but she quite knowledgeable about a lot of his things and often can figure out what other people can't.

Loveable, she is very easy to love and freely gives love in return but often doesn't know what her emotions are and needs help understanding them.

Loyal, for the few people she lets get close to her she is fiercely protective of and will do everything and everything to make sure they are OK.

Observant, she sees everything and can often spot things of importance that most people would often over look.

Quiet, she can sometimes be too quiet which leads to her often being over looked.

Reliable, people can rely on her cause she will do everything in her power to help you and tell you the truth or get you the answers you need.

Selfless, she has a very low opinion of herself so has a habit of overlooking herself in favour of looking after others.

Sensitive, she is very aware of how other people can hurt her and the effect her word and actions can impact other people.

Sincere, she is herself and doesn't have it in her to be deceiving or dishonest in any way and because of that she is very trustworthy.

Stubborn, she can at times be very stubborn. When she is right and she knows she's right she will stick to what she says, but at the same time if she says something and is unsure but is later proved right she will be modest about it, or if she is proven wrong she will have no problem admitting it. She is also very stubborn about her belief and refuses to change for anything.

Trustworthy, she can't lie but she will always try to keep her promises and keep any and all secrets told to her, only under extreme circumstances will she break her promises to anyone.

**Any specific mannerisms:**

She likes to bit her lip when she is thinking. She also rolls her eyes a lot. If she gets really annoyed she tends to pinch there are hard enough to notice but not hard enough to actually hurt. She has a tendency to flinch slightly at raised hands and is not used to personal or casual touches therefore she tenses when she is touched or hugged unexpectedly. She carries a locket that belonged to her Grandmother who is the only person in her family that she was shown any love by and has a habit of playing with it when she is thinking, nervous or scared.

**Job/occupation:**

Mechanic, she is especially good at building and fixing anything. Inventor, she enjoys to build things and is very artistic/creative.

**Level of education:**

Graduated at the top of her class in the academy. She was the top of all her classes but she flourished when it came to the Sciences, Maths, Arts, and Engineering.

**Political orientation:**

She doesn't really care she will support anyone that is trying to help the world, but she was VERY against the final sanction.

**Religious beliefs:**

She is very spiritualist, she believes in fate and destiny and that everything will happen for a reason. She also believes that what goes around comes around, karma. She believes that everything happens for a reason and that even though you might not immediately understand those reasons they are for the best.

**Her Best traits:**

She is very imaginative, when she was a child she had a very active imagination and it came as no surprise, despite how rare, that she was one of the highly inspired.

She is genuinely a nice person, she doesn't like to hurt others in anyway and genuinely tries to help everyone in any way she can.

She is very imaginative/creative being one of the highly inspired means that she makes connections between things that not very many will see or notice and she uses this to create unusual but very useful inventions.

She can be very patient the majority of time, but can sometimes be impatient if they are in dangerous circumstances.

**Her Worst traits:**

She has a tendency to try to do too much, she tries to please everyone and sometimes it can back fire on her cause she doesn't like to tell people "no".

She can be very naive and innocent at times this has a tendency to let people take advantage of her with out realising it.

She can get annoyed sometimes when people don't catch on to things as quickly as she can but that is only usually if they are in a rush.

**Her biggest fear:**

Claustrophobic, as a child her father locked her in a small cupboard under the stairs (Harry Potter reference) to keep her out of the way as he had a couple of his most Influential friends around for dinner. He forgot her in there as the dinner ran late and was only let out in the morning after he remembered with a slap round the back of the head for not reminding him that she was there.

She is afraid of heights, this is an irrational fear that she discovered when she went on a school trip to the snow capped mountains of Gallifrey and happened to look back down.

**Her biggest dream:**

She wants to travel the universe learning everything she can and helping people and planets reach there full potential.

**The biggest lesson she has learned** is to be yourself. She was often criticised about her own beliefs in life and has in her earlier years tried to change to fit what everyone wanted. She learned the hard way that it is impossible to please everyone and that it is better to just be yourself. This does NOT mean she is in any way confident, she has been put down to many times for that.

**The biggest thing she needs to learn about herself** is to be confident in her own abilities and intelligence, she is a very smart woman but after being put down for so long by the people supposed to care the most about her she has little to no self confidence. She is willing to give ideas but is more hesitant to say she is definitely right unless she is 100% sure of what she is saying.

**What she wants most in the world** is to find love and have a family of her own. She wants to be able to raise her children to be themselves and supporting them in everything they want to do. She wants her children to have the proper child hood that she was denied.

**Her Family background** was quite neglectful and mildly abusive. Her father came from a high standing family on Gallifrey as such has quite a lot of power as a member of the high counsel in an advisor capacity. He cares a great deal about what other people think and likes to control those who have a direct effect on that. He controls his wife and tried very hard to mold his only daughter to his ideals. He is not particularly smart, only ever had a public school education which is one of the reasons he hates his daughter so much. He is not particularly attractive or charming, and has no redeeming qualities to him. Her mother was a loyal woman but was also a woman who wanted to be famous, she was wined and dined by the father who she only agreed to go out with on the basis of his family name, power and money. She doesn't care about him or their daughter, but does as she is told by the father in order to keep him satisfied so she can keep living the high life that she has grown accustomed to during there union.

Astra was offered a place at the Academy at the age of 9 only a year into her schooling (which was very rare) her parents tried to talk her out of going, not wanting her to show them up in anyway, not considering the fact that this development could only look good for their family name. She ended up going anyway and was glad to get away from her parents ideals and hoped that this would be the perfect chance for her to find herself and what she wanted in life not what her parents wanted her to become.

After the semester at the academy, half a year, having just coming back from a 2 week home visit, she was heading to the stairs that led her up to her dorm room. She ran into a boy on the stairs that caused her to drop all the books that she was carrying. She had fallen down the stairs the previous day and had hurt her ribs so when she bent to pick them up she gasped in slight pain which the boy noticed and insisted he carry her books and take her to the academy infirmary.

They parted ways after the Doctor walked her back to the Dorms with her books. The next day tried to find her and looked all over only to later find her in the academy labs where she was working on one of her many personal projects. She was very surprised that he came looking for her and was asking after her well being.

They struck up a friendship and helped each other through the academy. The Doctor was her best and only friend, where as the Doctor had a couple of other friends including the Master who became very jealous of the girl as he spent more time around her than him since they met. They went through the entire 250 years of the Academy together before, the Doctor went off travelling in his stolen TARDIS to keep himself busy while she stayed on for another 400 years of further education with the promise that once she had finished they would go and travel together and would travel whenever she had breaks from the Academy.

After she had finished the Academy she travelled some with the Doctor but still stayed on Gallifrey the majority of the time as she was working on a project that would rise her to the mastery level in mechanical engineering and an established inventor. Once she got her masters she was forced by the high council and her parents to join interplanetary relations. Before the war started she was forced to open negotiations for alliances between the rest of the planets in the constellation of Kasterborous.

About 150 years later the war started and she was made to help create extensive weapons (she wasn't expected to fight because of her family name) and create anything that would help the high counsel win the war. During this time she worked on a Time Lock in secret and left it in a secret location where she was supposed to meet the Doctor with a written promise that if he heard the High Council planning anything dangerous that he would use it to protect the universe.

Astra as an only child she was supposed to take over their position on the high council in the event of her parents death, but when her parents where both killed by the Daleks just after the decision was made to implement the final sanction she refused to join. Because of this she was forced to run as the high council declared her an escaped fugitive wanted for crimes against the high council. She escaped using a crude vortex manipulator that activated just after she went through the Chameleon Arch and turned herself human. She managed to escape mere hours before the Doctor activated the Time Lock above the planet locking it, and he thinks her, within it. Following through of her final promise of Time Locking the planet she escaped and stopping the Time War after 87 years. She ended up on Earth in in the year 2001, she spent 4 years working in the same shop as Rose Tyler before the Doctor found her again.

**Information on Gallifrey:**

I am going to be doing as close to canon about Gallifrey as possible.

One thing that I will be changing is that there are going to be several Public schools all over Gallifrey that will teach a basic level of education, but if any of the children show a high level of intelligence within the first decade of schooling they will be offered a place in the academy to work at an advance level of education. This is only offered to the children, they make the decision the parents can offer advice but only the children can accept or decline their place.

The second thing that will be added is that the only time that they give their real name to others is in the case of union's, marriage (ends at regenerations), adoption, when they become godparents or the person you chose to bond with in mens corpus et animam (Mind Body and Soul)

**Other Information:**

Looks about 25.

She loves all animals but cats are her favourite.

She like the Doctor can't stand to see children cry.

She loves Earth it is her favourite planet (Like the Doctor), the only difference is she doesn't find humans to be "Stupid Apes" and loves seeing the Earth's technological advances.

She can cook and is in fact a very good cook but she only does it because 'it's a lot like chemistry'.

She is more of a hands on learner the idea of sitting down and reading about the mechanics of something is not appealing to her she much prefers to take something apart and actually see how it works.


	2. Avengers OC - Alana Clancy

**Name: **Alana Clancy

**Code Name: **White Wolf

**Age: **28

**Eye colour: **Hazel

**Build: **Slim, Lightly muscled, Dancers Build

**Height: **5"5

**Skin colour: **Lightly Tanned

**Face Shape: **Square

**Hair colour: **Brunette.

**Hair description: **Dark Brown, wavy, goes down to the middle of her back.

**Special Abilities: **Healing Abilities (Herself and Others). She is also telepathic and telekinetic.

**Actress: **Eliza Dushku

**Style of clothing: **Casual and Comfy, Easy to move around in.

**Personal Traits: **

She is stubborn.

She is protective like a mother bear looking after her cubs with everyone she sees as close friends or family, defensive when it calls for it whether it be defending them or getting revenge for them.

She doesn't see herself as beautiful but knows others view her that way so she uses it to her advantage when on missions.

She is naturally a very easy going person and give people the benefit of the doubt until she gets to know them better.

She is very confident, she knows who she is and doesn't let people manipulate her no matter what.

Trustworthy, you can tell her anything and she will never say a word to another unless it is important/ Life or Death.

Efficient, she tries to be as straight forward as possible and doesn't like to beat around the bush.

Honest, she can lie but she doesn't like too.

Loyal, she is very loyal to the people she comes to care for and doesn't take it lightly if she is betrayed.

She likes a challenge and like to challenge herself often, which has gotten her into trouble before.

******Any specific mannerisms:**

She is very sarcastic and blunt. She likes to have an answer for everything. She rolls her eyes a lot when she gets frustrated or annoyed for whatever reason. She has no problem putting people back in their place or getting them back on task when they get distracted.

**Job/occupation: **

SHIELD Agent, She does mainly team missions and is often used as back up when it's needed but does some assignments alone when it is with in her power to get thing done quicker that way. She is also used as a field medic using her knowledge and/or powers to assist her team in the field.

**Level of education: **

She has a basic High school Education, but has a basic medical knowledge to help her use her healing ability. She is knowledgeable in several forms of Marshal Arts because of this she specialises in Mixed Martial Arts. She is also a professionally trained gymnast and it is often said she looks like she is dancing when she fights.

**Political orientation: **

She will support who ever has the best ideals and follows through with them.

**Religious beliefs: **

She holds no religious beliefs and believes we create our own destiny but holds nothing against those who do follow any of religion.

******Her Best traits:**

She is very protective she will do everything in her power to help the ones she cares for.

She is straight forward she likes to get things done as quickly and effectively as possible.

She can be very protective and likes to make sure everything is OK.

******Her Worst traits:**

She can be very impatient, because she likes to do things as quickly as possible when someone else seems to be messing around instead of focusing she gets annoyed.

She can be very blunt and has no problem telling people they are wrong when she thinks they are or setting someone straight.

She can be very sarcastic and has a very dry sense of humour, these have a tendency to come to the forefront in the worst of times.

She gets bored very easily.

******Her biggest fear:**

Abandonment, After being abandoned as a child she has always feared being left by those who she loves.

******Her biggest dream:**

She would love to have a family one day, doesn't have to be children (she is afraid she wont know how to raise a child) but just a husband that can be legally her family so she has proof she is no longer alone.

******The biggest lesson she has learned**

She learned to rely on herself from a young age and she has learned to be able to do whatever is necessary to survive.

******The biggest thing she needs to learn about herself**

She needs to learn to let people in, because of her upbringing she is so used to doing everything herself and doesn't really know how to ask for help. She can care about a lot of people but she has never really known what it is to be loved and to love in return so she struggles to understand what she feels at times and often doesn't know hoe to express it properly.

******What she wants most in the world**

Someone to love. She wants to know what it means to love and be loved but she doesn't, so when she sees other people who take the love they are freely given for granted she gets angry.

******Her Family background**

Her parents where an ordinary couple who lived in a suburban community in New York and liked everything to be their idea of perfect. When she was 6 she somehow managed to levitate one of her toys over to herself and scared the babysitter who ran off telling her parents she quit and wouldn't look after her ever again calling her freakish, her parent at first didn't believe the girl, but soon saw the proof for themselves and had similar reactions to her gift. The next day her parent packed up all their stuff and travelled through to Ohio where they abandoned her in the streets running off to start new life's with out her.

She learned quickly how to keep herself alive on the streets picking up the skills necessary to keep herself fed and learning to live on as little sleep as possible. She learned how to pick

pocket and quickly moved up in the world of thieves moving up to stealing paintings and works of Art for whoever would pay the highest price, very rarely having to use her powers (which she learned to control).

Everything was fine by the time she way 25, she had an excessive amount of money from her work, then she got offered a job. She was offered one million dollars to steal some documents for a client who she never met face to face and only spoke to through a third party. What she didn't know was that this was a CIA government facility and the documents where highly classified government secrets.

She managed to break in and steal the documents but ended up getting caught on the way out. After several days of unsuccessful interrogation they called in someone higher up to help, they sent Agent Coulson and Barton.

She eventually told them what she knew and was forced to help them to track the client before managing to escape them. She managed to stay under the radar for a year before they managed to track her down and surprisingly offered her a job with SHIELD instead of arresting her.

During the two years she's been working with SHIELD she had gained a basic education finding her a quick study and gained a basic medical knowledge in order to help her with her powers(not that SHIELD knew that's why she wanted the knowledge) eventually (when they found out about them) she learned to control her powers through meditation techniques. During the time she, Coulson and Barton had grown close and considered him them both her best friends, frequently working with them for missions. She was there when Loki came for the Tesseract.


End file.
